User talk:Brandnewkid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Duel Masters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BlitzerRyuusei page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yami Michael (Talk) 20:12, February 2, 2011 duel masters translations Hi branden i have seen some of your translations Zero DM it was really neat and understanble i love it because now my younger brother who is also a big fan of this game can know what exactly is going on. Next thing is that i can understand everyone is working on the new booster pack cards, which is also a very good effort over there but i think till the new cards info come out we need to work on the translations of some episodes as well. The reason i am saying this because the new series is going to start very soon and we still don't have the neat info on our previous series i can understand that is a ton work i am asking but now i have heard of the new manga coming up also and the old mangas were screwed by google translation as well i thing we need to start wraping up on the things that we can before another load of info shows up. Have a look at some new stuff on Yami's talk page i have uploaded also, Yami have blocked some pages like Manga front page and DM Zero page i think he is thinking that it does not need any more editing which he is correct but it still need final touching like the special episode for DM Zero and that manga as well that is there on the yami's talk page. For the Manga front page there is no need for the release date section any more each page of the manga have that in there own individual pages. Also for DM lengthy this is how it is said in Japanese for lengthy 大長編 I hope you could translate this and we could fix its name. DM Victory http://www.shopro.co.jp/tv/duelmastersv/ Just got the official page and character info. Few things to note I had been working on them recently, but got the image to re-size properly earlier, so was curious if you liked my new set templates I have on the DM-39 and DMD-01. Still tinkering with it to see what I want included, but it cleans up a lot of the intro on the page, so I'm loving them at the moment. And thanks for the cleaned up names, considering I did learn stuff like Mugen = Infinite and so on from the Cross Shock episodes, and the names given to the cards around DM-19-24 just make me cry. Haha. Yami Michael 15:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the new template looks sweet. It's convenient and effective. I think you should stick with it. And no prob about the cards. When I'm able to I'll fix up a lot more.~ BnK Now just to do it for dm1-38, and dmc1-68! Haha. Oh well, its easy enough to do and makes the navigation even better. Yami Michael 16:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Prin Prin, the Eternal translation help Specifically, its last effect. It seems too ridiculous to be the correct translation. BlitzerRyuusei 01:35, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ■このクリーチャーがバトルに負けて破壊される時、墓地に置くかわりにバトルゾーンにとどまる。- "When this Creature loses a battle and is destroyed, instead of sending it to the Graveyard, it remains in the Battle Zone." That's what I'm getting, but yes, that does sound kinda broken. ☆ Brandnewkid 01:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Nah, the brokenness I was thinking of was stuff like Jinnai, Darkfang Ninja and abuse with your own destruction effects. But it doesn't seem that that is the case, and not dying from losing a battle isn't as broken as you think, since there's a lot of removal in DM. BlitzerRyuusei 05:05, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Not sure with apostrophes... For Unryu Y'z Deis, Great Yokozuna, Deis Chiken Las'r of Evil Battle, and Fuuma Zaula'k Deis. Even if it does sound alien-like, none of the Aliens in DMR-01 had them (or as far as Ryoma's translation goes). Also, I'm not sure about the "Chiken" part in Deis Chiken Las'r either. Unless that was a typo...? BlitzerRyuusei 00:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) No, all of those were aesthetically intentional. And they were the best things I could come up with for now. I'm sure Ryoma will put up better translations when he can.☆ Brandnewkid 00:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I know the apostophes were intentional, but I'm not sure if they're correct. BlitzerRyuusei 05:14, October 10, 2011 (UTC) They're basically pronounced the same way (like how 'Y'z' is 'Izu'), just romanized strangely. If you don't think it fits with consistency with previously released aliens, though, you can change them however you'd like.☆ Brandnewkid 05:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Effect of Gaga Last Mysterica, Lord of Spirits. The 自分の山札の下2枚を残して全て引く part of the effect is pretty confusing. I initially took it to mean the bottom two cards of the deck, but it doesn't seem like it now. BlitzerRyuusei 04:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) It's pretty much correct.☆ Brandnewkid 05:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Please fix The character name "Owasist" you have changed into "Oasis" completely wrong. As a matter of fact if you like to change please change into "Owasis". Thanx. And by the way Oasis is the name of a juice drink and i have checked about 10 times it is no way either said or writen Oasis. It was clearly Owasis. You're right. However, before I make that change, could you do me a favor? Can you group all of Zakira's followers, the "Fua Family/Zakira Loyalists" under one group? Thanks.☆ Brandnewkid 16:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Fua Duelist Done. Thanks for the name fix there are some other characters which needs there names fixed as well. *"Milika" into Imilda ''' *"Jappi" into '''Chappi *"Dr. Mansu" into 'Dr. Manson ' *"Babel" into 'Ubabel ' Thanks Saad safa 21:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) DMD-03 / DMD-04 Its pretty easy to know that DMD-03 is Explosive Dash...but is DMD-04 accurate as "Strongest National Sport"? (最強国技, Saikyō Kokugi) Yes. It's another sumo reference to the famous Kokugi Hall in Tokyo, where sumo matches are held. Also, sumo wrestling is seen as a national sport for Japan.☆ Brandnewkid 16:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Also wasn't sure on the name for "爆裂ダッシュ！グレンセーバー政". Didnt want to make a mockery of its name, lol. I can see "Explosive Dash!" and then "Saver" and "Crimson Lord", but "政" always seems to get me as it seems to be about politics for most meanings. Unless its supposed to be holy? I don't know these things. Thanks as always. :) Yami Michael 14:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Try "Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre" or "Explosive Dash! Ruling Crimson Sabre."☆ Brandnewkid 16:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Figured you might like to see this promo User:Yami_Michael/Upcoming_Cards#Promo I'll probably be changing the pan to bread, but was sure you would have a better version of the "say" line. Still, its a funny card. Yami Michael 01:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's better to change it from 'pan' to 'bread.' Even in my DM Victory episode scripts, I used 'curry bread.'☆ Brandnewkid 02:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Duel Masters Cross Shock Hi, this picture is cross shock 50.5 special episode. I could not get the Japanese name for this episode the site is shut. If it could be translated the season will be complete. Thanks Saad safa 23:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *I can't actually translate w/o Google Translate. Redirecting to BnK. BlitzerRyuusei 03:37, November 14, 2011 (UTC) **(Note: This was originally posted in my talk page. BlitzerRyuusei 03:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC)) **''"Grandiose Sumoning Special"''☆ Brandnewkid 04:51, November 14, 2011 (UTC) **I found the name finally and all thanks to you "Grand Summoning Special". Yami Michael once told me long ago i even had the story and the picture of it but then then my laptop got busted and i have to sell it off. Anyway thanks. Saad safa 15:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Flavors Thought you might be interested in http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yami_Michael/DMR-04_Flavor_Collection, as the Timeline page has been updated a bit. I'll have to see what I can do about DMR-03 as well. Yami Michael 06:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha, no prob. By the way, Duel Masters Victory premiered a sequel anime, Duel Masters Victory V, yesterday.☆ Brandnewkid 18:07, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Already seen the episode, and have Duel Masters Victory V ready. :) Yami Michael 18:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Victory V As always, need a bit of help for http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Duel_Masters_Victory_V:_Episode_Listing. - Sorry that I've been away for so long. I've been very busy, but I'll get right to it. Good job with everything else. You guys and this Wiki is still amazing.☆ Brandnewkid 06:56, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :No problem at all, great to see you back. I suck at naming the episodes, as they are way different than card name/effects. Yami Michael 08:51, January 16, 2013 (UTC)